Just my Luck Harry Styles one shot
by WayneWazzik2266
Summary: It was just my luck that i meet a girl, a beautiful girl and get her shot all within an hour. This doesn't happen to normal people, then again i guess i'm just not that normal. Mature for violence and language.


_**Author's Note: Just a oneshot that I decided to write because for some reason I'm in love with Harry right now ;). Hope you all like it xx Cassie**_

" Well…" My wingman and best friend Louis sighs next to me. I let out a chuckle sitting back in my chair taking in the club. The boys and I had the night off so Niall and I decided to have a little fun, and of course I dragged Louis and Danielle along. Eleanor would have his ass if she knew Lou was here, but he what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. We were in one of the hottest clubs in London tonight and not hot chick in sight, I mean even the strippers were old enough to be my mother and just the thought of my mother sliding up and down a pole was enough to make me want to puke. I glance over to my right at Liam where he was dancing with Danielle. If only I had someone like her. I would never go for Danielle, she wasn't even my type, but I saw how happy she made Liam and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Louis notices my staring, a grin coming to his face and pats my back.

" One day" He grins mischievously. I nod getting up " And when you stop sleeping around with every girl that throws herself at you"

" Yeah, Yeah" I shake my head" I'll be back" I tell Lou while walking outside, the cool fall air brushing against my skin, but of course I was warm. I was always warm no matter how freezing cold it was outside. I began down a musky smelling alley going nowhere in particular, my feet doing the thinking. The air was dirty filled with smoke from whatever illegal substances people were smoking back here. I hear a gun shot followed by a roar of laugh immediately sending me bolting in that direction. When my feet carry me to the causation of the disturbance in the night. There's four or five people sitting around a table, one lies dead on the floor, already a pool of blood is forming around his head. Russian Roulette, what idiots.

" Little bastard got what was coming to him" I hear a woman's voice followed by a chorus of chuckles immediately my head whips toward her voice and I stand there stunned. A girl, a hot girl. She looked my age, or maybe only a bit older. She had long dark red hair that fell just below her bust. Her body was curvy as hell, enough to make me drool, and I was Harry Styles, I didn't drool. But what really got me was her eyes, they were a green, a deep forest green color I hadn't seen on anyone in my life.

" What the hell are you looking at?" She mutters leaning down allowing her cleavage to show under her tight top, and I couldn't help but stare. She meets my eyes again causing me to look away from her icy glare. When she stands back up she's holding a gun. In one swift motion she holds it to her head with a mischievous grin.

" Do you believe in luck?" She chuckles a glisten in her eyes, almost teasing me. She bites down on her lip seductively. My body carries me before I know what I'm doing I'm at her side in a second pulling the gun from her head. The rest of the men stand up in a second defensively.

" What are you doing?" I snarl. She smirks playfully putting a hand on my chest sending a warm sensation down my body and pushing me backward with force. A shiver rushes through my body, what this girl did to me in just one touch. She was short, a lot shorter than me, but still she was scary.

" Live a little, it's called Russian Roulette" She keeps her gaze on me as a little challenge as she pulls the trigger " And I never loose" She smiles clearly satisfied setting the gun down on the table " see you later boys" She glances back at me once before heading back into the club, her hips swaying in the most teasing way possible. Her tight jeans hugging her ass, and her suspenders leading up to her chest, I could feel myself start to drool, for the second time tonight.

" Hey Pretty boy don't bother" One of the guys at the roulette table warns. I look over scanning them; they were a rough bunch only a couple of years older than me. I turn my attention to the one who spoke to me. " Doesn't date no one, and you are no exception" He says with a sly grin

" What's her name?" I ask already beginning to walk in the direction she left

" Hey boy I told you not to bother!" The guy hollers after me, but I don't listen, I just follow my new found pull toward her. When I get back into the club I find Louis pushing one of the granny strippers away from him a look of disgust on his face. When he spots me he sports an expression of relief as he stumbles over. It's darker and more crowded in the club than if had before making finding her even more difficult. The music's blaring out club music when Brady finally gets to me.

" Hey I just saw the most beautiful girl" Louis gushes with a chuckle, she would've given you a run for your money.

" Where did she go?" I ask my eyes searching the crowd already knowing he's talking about the girl.

" Over there" Brady says pointing to her in a corner and to my disgust swooning over some druggie

" Be back" I say as Brady protests, ignoring him I get over to the other side of the club as fast as I possibly can. He has a hand draped across her thigh as she whispers something into his ear. It makes me want to punch the guy, the way he was looking at her ass. I clench my fist making my way over to where they are by the bar. He points to me as I get closer and she turns around making eye contact with me for one precious moment before rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her curvy hip.

" Hello?" She says more like a venomous question

" Can I buy you a drink?" I ask stupidly, I mentally hit myself, but smile lightly. She gives me a look something along the lines of " Are you fucking serious" but I see a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips giving me hope.

" Hey buddy can't you see we're busy" The ass of the guy calls putting his hands protectively on her hips pulling her close to him. She whispers something in his ear as before turning back to me.

" I'm working" She says bluntly. I almost chuckle; wow she was a stripper I should've known. I definitely had some mixed emotions about that. But hey I liked a challenge.

" Well can I borrow you?" I ask putting my hand out for her to take. She looks at me skeptically before the guy she's with slips his hand down to her thigh and she has to slap his hand away giving him a dirty look.

" Babe let's go, there's a room in the back" He whispers in her ear loud enough for me to hear " Come on I can't wait anymore" He coo's seductively. She rolls her eyes glancing back at me

" I gotta go" She gives me small smile before grabbing the guy's hand and pulling him through the crowd, him stumbling after her. The guy was clearly high and drunk. What the Fuck she chose that guy over me. What was wrong with this world. I let out a sigh leaning back against the bar. Louis walks over laughing his ass off.

" Really she chose the forty year old over you" Her doubles over in a fit of laughter. I punch him on the arm

" Shut up" I mutter angrily " It was her…" I pause a moment thinking for the right word " Client" I finish off my sentence

" Stripper, best of luck to you Haz" Louis says ordering a drink

" Be back" I jump off my stool at the bar heading over. When I get to the room I try to get in but of course it's locked. I didn't know what I was doing, hell I wasn't thinking, but I just did. I didn't have a plan, I went along with it. The motherfucker probably was hurting her right now. I gather all my might and bust through the door ready to kick some ass. When I get in surprisingly I find her fine. She had her "client" on the floor a gun pointed to his head.

" What the fuck!" She yells jumping back dropping her gun. She quickly kicks the guy in the head knocking him out. I step back in surprise putting my hands up like an idiot. " What are you doing in here?" She hisses putting her gun back. She walks back over to the door looking to check if anyone saw and then drawing the drapes so no one could see. I stand there stunned before I finally get myself to speak.

" I could ask you the same thing" I reply with a smirk gesturing to the man passed out on the floor.

" He passed out" She responds a little too quickly " You know so I just though…"

" You are a terrible liar" I respond with a cocky grin

" It's the truth" She frowns turning her back away from me. I glance around noticing a badge on the ground, I lean down to pick it up. It was a Police Department badge. I chuckle looking down at the name.

" Well Isabelle Rose Wintour this badge seems to beg to differ" I hold it out with a chuckle. Her eyes get all wide as she spins around snatching the badge from my hands. In one swift movement she's behind me a gun pointed to my head my arm twisted behind me.

" Why are you in here?" She presses clearly irritated

" I hear noises I was worried the prick was hurting you" I respond calmly

" Right" She spits incredulously " If you tell anyone you saw me here like this you will be dead" She threatens before releasing me " I swear to god if you tell anyone I will personally chop your balls off"

" How about you dance with me and we'll forget this whole" I pause gesturing to the man knocked out on the floor. " Fiasco" I flash a wicked grin.

" Please I'm working" She mocks with a smirk leaning back down feeling the guy up. I give her an amused work as she pulls wads of cash from his pockets.

" Stole it a couple of days ago from a bank, probably a couple million" She informs me.

" Hey what's going on?" A guy a little shorter than me, pale complexion, big blue eyes walks in his eyes on Isabelle. I knew that look, the dude had it bad for her.

" I got him and I didn't even have to take any clothes off this time" Amber replies flashing a grin

" That's my girl" He chuckles getting the guy up " So who's this guy?" He gestures to me.

" Almost fucking blew my cover" She frowns glancing back at me. Allowing her green eyes to linger on me for a moment before returning them to her partner.

After that everything seemed to go in slow motion. The guy who was lying on the floor grabbed the gun pointed and shot at Isabelle. Her partner moved quickly pulling a gun from his belt and shooting the guy in the hand. Isabelle kicked the gun setting it loose, he grabbed it and she proceeded to kick him in the head, yet again. It was mesmerizing watching them work. They worked so well together it was like they knew exactly what the other was going to do. Once everything settled down Isabelle removed her hand from her side showing a gun wound.

" Shit" Her partner mutters rushing quickly to her side. He pulls out a phone dialing a couple of numbers and speaking into the phone " Izzy's hit someone get in her quick" He says urgently " Iz I need you to stay with me, stay awake babe" He swears under his breath " This is all your fucking fault, if you hadn't distracted her" He's cut off by the sound of a team surrounding us, I'm quickly pushed out despite my protests.

There was something special about her, I couldn't pinpoint it, but I couldn't get my mind off of her. And now she was going to the hospital, bleeding to death because of me, just my luck.


End file.
